Surprise, Surprise!
by little ol' blue eyes
Summary: Edward and Bella appear to have a purely physical relationship. Is it possible that is runs any deeper?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Surprise, Surprise!**

Chapter 1

I felt him before I heard him, his warm breath behind me. "Good morning, beautiful." His voice was velvety but husky from sleep. "Good Morning".

He nuzzled the side of my neck with his nose, dropping soft kisses along his path. Each one sent what felt like pulses of electricity racing through my body. Well, I'm definitely awake now.

The arm around my waist pulled tighter and his hand shifted upwards towards my left breast. He fondled my nipple, flicking it between his fingers. From where he'd pulled me closer, I could now feel his erection pressing into the small of my back. That and the ministrations of his fingers was causing a wetness to gather between my thighs.

I was becoming restless. He was making no other movement apart from in the hand on my left breast. I was aching to be touched and he was teasing me.

Slowly, he moved his other hand, from its position on my flat stomach, downward. The anticipation was almost killing me. I gasped as he dipped his finger downwards and ran it along my slick folds.

"Mmmm…" he breathed across the back of my neck, "you're so wet." His voice was dripping with sex and he punctuated his sentence by sucking on the point where my neck meets my shoulder. I responded with a moan, becoming wetter by the second.

I pushed my hips down into his hand as he began to move his fingers. He circled my clit before pushing a finger into my centre. He pumped it in and out before joining it with a second. He continued to move them in and out as I began to move closer to the edge. I was pulling at the sheets on the bed trying to find some kind of purchase.

I was teetering so very close to the edge when all of a sudden he was gone.

I whimpered at the loss of his _extremely_ talented fingers and he chuckled behind my back. I felt the rumbling of his chest as he did so.

He began kissing along my shoulder and up to my ear before whispering "don't worry love; I'm not finished with you yet." God, I'd hope not! I couldn't seem to make any words come out of my mouth though and merely settled for some incoherent mumble.

He pressed a kissed behind my ear and I felt his lips turn up in a smile.

He rolled me over then and positioned himself on top of me with his arms holding up his body weight. He started placing soft kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He moved down my chest and began placing wet, open mouth kisses as he moved over to my left breast. Once he reached my nipple, the one he'd been teasing earlier with his fingers, he began to lick and suck causing me to moan and writhe beneath him. He pulled away and blew his warm breath across my now wet nipple before moving across to pay similar attention to my right.

His mouth felt amazing across the sensitive skin of my breasts but what I really wanted was for his mouth to move south and finish what his fingers had started earlier.

It was as if he could read my thoughts.

He slowly began to press kisses down my stomach before reaching the apex of my thighs. I was excited and anticipating his next move when he did something completely unexpected: he stopped. Shocked, I looked down to see him grinning at me wickedly.

"You smell divine Bella. I can't wait to taste you." I simply moaned, speechless.

He blew across my centre before flicking his tongue across my clit.

I gasped and shifted my hips. Spurred on by my reaction he began licking and sucking, bringing me back to that edge I had been so precariously close too earlier, right before he removed his fingers.

I was gasping and moaning through all the pleasure he was causing to run through my body. And I thought his fingers were talented….

Just as I was closing in on that bliss I was so close to, he pulled away again.

I whimpered and just as I gasped out "please…" he dove his tongue into my tight, wet centre. He thrust his tongue in out of me, hard and fast, mimicking what I hoped was coming after.

I felt the heat between my legs building as the coiling in the base of my stomach tightened.

"I'm so close…..please….please don't stop…." I barely managed to gasp out.

I had lost all coherent thought at this point, all I could think about was the bliss I was so close to finding and just as I couldn't take anymore I fell over the edge. The fire within me exploded, that coil released and white light flashed before my eyes. Most intense orgasm EVER.

I was panting and as I came down from my high he looked up at me with a boyish grin, so clearly proud of what he'd just achieved. I couldn't help it, I laughed and as I did so he moved up my body and covered my mouth with his. He flicked his tongue across my lips. I opened immediately, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

As my tongue tangled with his I moaned, able to taste myself on him. I could feel myself becoming uncomfortably wet again and begin to rub my thighs together to form some sort of friction. He felt this and replied by grinding his still very hard erection against me and I moaned again before separating them. He looked up into my eyes before thrusting into me. He stilled for a moment before pulling out slowing and thrusting back in.

His pace was slow at first and I began meeting each of his thrusts, gasping and moaning. I gripped onto his back pushing him closer and begging him to move faster. He met my pleas, pumping faster and harder into me.

Both of our bodies were slick with sweat and I was moving ever closer to the edge. I could feel he was close too. As I fell over the edge, my walls closing in on him, he fell too, spilling his seed into me and calling out my name.

He lay on top of me for a few moments, catching his breath, and I relished in the feeling of him. He rolled off of me too quickly, pulling me close to his side and kissing the top of my head.

We lay in silence for minutes, maybe hours, before he released his arms from around my body and climbed off the bed. He pulled his boxers on before leaning over to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

"Why don't you get dressed while I make us breakfast? The shower's through there if you want to use it." He pointed to a door off to the left before walking out, I assume to the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of the room, I threw myself off of the bed, groaning when I felt the pounding in my head. Thank god the curtains were closed, I don't think my eyes could take the harsh morning light. No way should I have drank so much last night.

When the pounding slowed, I began to look around. I was trying to find anything to give me any kind of hint as to who this guy was. Why did I have to drink so much? I don't even remember meeting this guy, let alone going home with him. What the hell was I thinking?! Although, I'm not denying that was a great way to wake up. I can't believe I couldn't remember last night, I was thanking the gods that he decided to give me a repeat performance this morning because it would be a sin to have missed that. I can honestly say, that was the best sex of my life and the guy with the talented fingers and tongue? Fucking gorgeous. How I managed to get a god like that to even look at me I'll never know.

I spotted my denim skirt from last night on the floor and as I bent over to pick it up I saw _his_ jeans. Right next to his jeans, much to my pleasure, was his wallet. I opened it to find out the name of this mystery sex god.

Edward Anthony Cullen. Suits him.

Huh. Apparently, I like older men. Edward is 28 years old, according to his driver's license, which makes him five years older than me. That's not too much older though, is it?

Just as I was contemplating this I happened to look up at the clock on his bedside table. SHIT. It was 10.30 meaning I was already an hour and a half late for work. Never again will I let Rosalie convince me to go out on a Wednesday.

In a panic I began pulling on my clothes. Maybe no one will notice I haven't arrived yet? Yeah, right! Like I'd ever get that lucky. I worked as a junior editor at a publishing house. I started last year after I graduated from college, majoring in English lit. and ever since I started that vile Mike Newton has been following me around like my very own lap dog. He probably noticed immediately when I didn't arrive this morning and most likely proceeded by asking everyone in the office if they had seen me. Yeah, everyone is probably very aware haven't made it in yet.

I dropped Edward's wallet where I'd found it and pulled my clothes on as fast as possible before running out of the room to find the kitchen.

When I located it, I found Edward by the stove making eggs, still in his boxers, still looking incredibly sexy and once again making me wet. Fuck! I really need to get out of here before I drag this god back to bed and proceed by fucking his brains out.

I walked towards him and couldn't resist running my hands up his back and over his shoulders before moving them back down and snaking them around his waist. I kissed him on the back of the neck before telling him "I really have to go Edward, I'm already really late for work."

He turned to face me and leant down to catch my lips in a searing kiss.

"Ok, beautiful"

I scanned the kitchen, for what I was looking for… found it!

I wrote my number down on the little yellow post-it and stuck it to the fridge before turning to face him again.

I kissed him chastely on the lips before turning around.

"Call me later" I told him before walking out his front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Misfit-Of-The-Real-World**

Chapter 2

I leant against the door and sighed thinking about the gorgeous man I just left on the other side. That lead me to thinking about the reason I left him.

Work.

Never have I hated work more than I do right now.

With one final sigh, I pushed myself off the door and went to find my way out of his building. As soon as I made it out of his front door, I realized I was only a few blocks away from my apartment.

Too busy to think about the walk of shame I was about to do, I ran back to my apartment to change as fast as possible so that I wouldn't have to go to work in what I went out in last night. I was wearing a very short denim skirt, that Rosalie had insisted I wear, along with a royal blue halter neck top and black stilettos. Definitely not work attire. Knowing my luck, if I turned up to work wearing this outfit, Mike would think I'd dressed up for him and pester me even more. The guy really didn't know how to take a hint. Since I'd started working at the publishing house, he'd made an attempt at asking me out almost every day and I turned him down every time. It didn't seem to deter him, though.

I reached my building five minutes later and ran up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. I was in and out of my apartment in 10 minutes and on my way to my office. I'd merely splashed my face with cold water, pulled on a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, and then ran back out the door. I kept the stilettos from last night on, they went well with the outfit I was wearing and I couldn't be bothered to find anything else, I didn't really have the time either. I was already going to be 2 hours late for work; I just hope my boss didn't notice.

He probably wouldn't, he was rarely ever in himself.

I stepped out of the elevator and on to my floor 15 minutes later; taking quick looks around to make sure neither Mike nor my boss had seen me. They weren't anywhere around so I walked briskly to my office hoping I'd get lucky and I would be able to miss them completely. No such luck.

I had just reached my office door, finally thinking I was safe when I heard Mike call my name out across the floor.

"BELLA!!!"

I merely smiled and nodded and attempted to escape into my office but he wasn't having that.

He ran across the floor and reached me in a few seconds.

"Hey, Bella"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Hi Mike"

"Where have you been? I was worried."

Oh, per-lease. "I…er….I had a doctor's appointment this morning Mike." Come on Bella. Lie better than that, there is no way that was believable.

"Oh, is everything alright? Are you okay? Nobody knew where you were and I was really beginning to panic. Are you sick? Do you need to go home? I could take care of you, feed you chicken soup…"

Ergh! Like I'd want him anywhere near me, let alone my apartment. And sure, him feeding me chicken soup would make me feel real better!

"No, everything's fine, Mike. Just a routine check-up"

"Oh, ok. You should have told me, I would have come with you."

What the HELL is wrong with this guy? Why would I want him to come to a doctor's appointment with me? He has some serious issues.

At this point I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. First there was the fact Mike was acting like the concerned boyfriend, when we had no form of relationship what so ever. And then there was the fact I wasn't even at the doctor's, I was having hot sex with a gorgeous stranger, a sex god. Mmmm…. Edward. FUCK! I'd barely been in the office for five minutes and he'd already slipped into my thoughts. I really need to sort my thoughts out.

It was at this point I realized I still hadn't replied to what Mike had said and he was looking at me expectantly.

"That won't ever be necessary Mike. I am quite capable of going to the doctor's on my own, thank you!" With that I stormed off into my office and slammed the door behind me. Mike looked shocked, if a little hurt. But what did he expect? The guy is a complete loon. Come to the doctor's with me?! Yea right.

Ok, so maybe I was a little short with him. And really shouldn't I be in a better mood this morning after the great sex? Yep, probably should be. But Mike is getting on my last nerve. If he says one more thing to me pertaining to some sort of date or relationship, I will not be held responsible for my actions which would probably take the form of some sort of bodily harm. Maybe murder, then I definitely wouldn't have to put up with Mike ever again.

If the Mike incident was all that went wrong my day might have been salvageable but unfortunately luck is never on my side. My boss decided today was the day for an impromptu evaluation of all his employees and on top of that one of the assistants on my floor lost a manuscript that I had spent days editing so it would be ready for review tomorrow with the author. So, I had to spend hours searching through archives, dusty filing cabinets, photocopy rooms, basically anywhere I could think of in an attempt to find the manuscript so that a) I wouldn't have to edit all over again and b) so that it was ready for tomorrow and I wouldn't have to reschedule which would also get me in trouble with my boss despite the fact the missing manuscript wasn't my fault. The manuscript was found in the end, at almost 5pm, right when I was getting ready to have a full blown panic attack. Don't ask me where it was because I have no idea. All I care is that I got it back and I wouldn't be getting in trouble with my boss, who had been sniffing around all day watching my every move.

When the manuscript was found, I filed it away myself, no point risking it getting lost again, and then packed up my stuff ready to run out the door at 5 o'clock. Unfortunately, life doesn't always work out how you want it to; actually my life never works out how I want it to. As soon as I shut my office door, I turned around to no other than Mike bloody Newton. Didn't I have my fill of him today already?! He had a big smile on his face and hope clearly evident I his eyes. I knew what that meant.

"Oh, hey Bella. You leaving now?"

"Yes Mike. It's five o'clock."

"Awesome. I'm leaving too."

"Ok…."

"So, maybe we could leave together? We could get dinner and maybe a movie?"

Jesus! What is with this guy? Wasn't earlier enough for him? One person can only take so much. Every damn day! When is he going to give up?! Why doesn't he understand?! Ok Bella… now you're becoming really whiny.

"Sorry Mike, I already have plans tonight." Bald-faced lie!

"Oh, Ok" He sounded so defeated… RESULT!!!! "Maybe we could do something another time then. See you tomorrow Bella!" Shit, I spoke too soon. The hope was back in his eyes and he ran off before I had a chance to reply to that last statement. I guess murder really is my only option….. or not. I really wouldn't want to end up in prison because of Mike Newton of all people.

I left the building feeling rather defeated. I'd had a god-awful day and to top it all off I knew I'd have to deal with Mike again tomorrow, and probably everyday for the rest of my time here. That last thought kind of ruined my outlook on, well, life.

I found myself strolling slowly towards my apartment, not really paying attention to where I was going. I wasn't actually any paying attention at all until I stopped in front of the large building and looked up.

Not my building.

At some point I'd turned left instead of right. I didn't really think about what I was doing now. I just walked through the door and into the elevator. I waited patiently for the ding of the elevator to signal I'd reached the correct floor. When it sounded I stepped out and walked forward. I knocked carefully and waited, the anticipation building in the bottom of my stomach.

The door flew open then.

I sighed. "I've had a really hard day" I even sounded defeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
